What In The Seven Hells Is Going On?
by stewarla91
Summary: Lets just say and you thought Kagome's life was screwed up before!
1. Good Night!

What In The Seven Hells Is Going On!!!

_________________~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_________________~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Chapter 1: Good Night!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~__________________~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~__________________

The Group was walking through a small clearing. Inu-Yasha in the front with Miroku behind him and Sango and Kagome walking side by side in the back. They had left Shippo at Kaede's hut because Kaede needed help grinding herbs. Shippo wasn't very happy about this but he got over it after Kagome gave him some chocolate.

"Inu-Yasha can we take a rest?" Kagome asked sounding exosited. 

"No!" Inu-Yasha answered swiftly.

"Inu-Yasha! I am tired we have been walking since sunrise and it is starting to get dark."

Inu-Yasha stopped walking and looked up into the setting sun.

"I have to agree with Lady Kagome it is getting dark we should stop and make camp."

"I also agree."

"Fine." Inu-Yasha snorted unenthusiastically and jumped into a near by tree. Kagome walked over to a tree next to his and set her pack down.

"Hey Sango, come over here." Kagome called out.

"Yes, Kagome? What is it?" Sango replied as she walked up to Kagome.

"I saw a hot spring a few minuets back. Lets set up quickly then while Miroku is cooking we can go by the hot spring and take a bath. That O.K. with you? " Kagome whispered quietly to Sango.

"Sure. That sounds great."  Sango smiled and turned around to see Miroku coming out of the bushes. "Where were you?" Sango asked questionably as Miroku came to the middle of the clearing and dropped an armful of sticks on the ground.

 "Getting wood for a fire." He answered blandly with a smile.

Sango smiled back at him and they just smiled at each other getting lost in each other's eyes till…

"Come on stop with the flirting." Kagome teased as she lightly pusher Sango knocking her out of her trance. Kagome then walked over to the wood and lit a fire with her lighter.

"I-I I I- I was not FLIRTING!!!" Sango stuttered in surprise and anger. Kagome walked past her and to her pack.

"Sure." Kagome teased again.

"Kagome!" Sango said in a warning tone.

"Oh come on… You saw it too right Inu-Yasha?" Kagome asked not being able to keep the smirk off her face. He just nodded in reply trying to keep from blurt out in laughter.

"Kagome!" Sango yelled as she pulled down her boomerang and let it go at her head trying to bonk her for all her teasing but was cut off guard when Kagome reached up and grabbed the boomerang and twisted her arm so Sango would let go. She did and Kagome dropped the boomerang. Then Kagome picked up a small bag out of her pack.

"Be careful Sango you could of hurt someone like that. Now settle down I thought we were going to the hot springs." Kagome stated as she started to walk to the hot spring. Sango at first shook with anger then she took a breath sighed and shook her head. The guys just watched them walk off.

"You know Kagome you get more and more like Inu-Yasha everyday. The next thing you know he will be telling you to sit." Sango laughed and sighed at the same time.

"I can say the same for you and the monk! Even though he hasn't asked you to bear his child, yet. I am surprised you haven't asked him!" Kagome snickered at the thought.

"Kagome!" Sango screamed and ran to her about to pummel her head. Then she slowed down sighed and put an arm around her. They both then cracked up laughing together as they walked over to the hot spring.

The boys just sat in silence watching them leave.

"5…4…3…2…1. Ok I will now take my leave." Miroku stated politely as he made his way to the hot spring Inu-Yasha jumped out of his tree right in front of him blocking his path.

"Where in the hell do you think you are going?" Inu-Yasha asked crossly.

"Why to watch Lady Sango and Lady Kagome bathe of course." Miroku answered casually.

"I don't think so Monk no way am I going to let you watch Kagome bathe." Inu-Yasha stated protectively.

"But I can watch Sango bathe?" Miroku asked innocently. 

"No!! Miroku you can not watch anyone bathe!"

"I understand, only you are allowed to watch Kagome bathe!"

"No! No one is allowed to watch Kagome bathe!"

"What about her husband or as you would say mate? Is he allowed to see Kagome bathe?"

"Kagome doesn't have a mate!" 

"Not yet, but when she does have a mate will he be allowed?"

"Only if he is good enough for her!"

"Oh yeah then who is? Hojo?"

"No."

"Kouga?"

"No!"

"How about Sesshomaru?"

"No!!"

"Me?"

"NO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"Then who, who is good enough for your precious Kagome? I take it you are good enough?"

"Yes." He answered sheepishly.

"I knew it you do like Kagome!"

"No I don't!!!!"

"You are right you don't like her you LOVE her!"

"No I don't"

"Yes you do"

"No I don't"

"Yes you do"

"No I don't"

"Yes you do"

"No I don't"

"Yes you do"

"NO I DON'T!"

"YES YOU DO!"

"Fine I do! But if you say a word of this to any one I will not hesitate to kill you."

"My lips are sealed."

"Well you like Sango! Kagome and I both saw you flirting with her!"

"That is true very true indeed."

"I will make a deal with you hoshi! You don't tell about Kagome and I wont tell about Sango."

"Deal!"

~~~~~~~~~~__________~~~~~~~~~~__________~~~~~~~~~~__________~~~~~~~~~~~____________~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Kagome do you like Inu-Yasha?" Sango asked quietly.

"…Um…I think so…"

"You think so?"

"I know so."

"I thought as much."

"Wha-"

"Kagome I know you very well. You have grown to be like my little sister. You love him I see it in every time you speak every time you move every time you think. I know you love him very dearly but I must wonder why don't you tell him so?"

"I just… I cant… It isn't the right time there are to many things.. Naraku, Kikyo, Kouga, The Jewel there are just too many obstacles at the moment I just-"

"You just don't want to take the risk. Kagome if you love him you must tell him.. Soon…it may not be what you want to do but it is what you should do." With that Sango got out of the hot spring and began to dry off and put her cloths on. Kagome went on and did the same.

"You like Miroku."

"Wha-"

"I saw you flirting remember?"

"Fine. I do."

"I'll make a deal I will tell Inu-Yasha soon but once I do you have to too. "

"Deal!" and with that they walked back to camp.

When they got back to camp Miroku was almost finished cooking a deer Inu-Yasha had caught.

"I see you two are back. How was your bath?"

"Great!" Sango answered quickly.

"I am glad to hear it. Would you like some deer?"

"Sure."

"Inu-Yasha it is ready." Just then Inu-Yasha jumped out of a tree and walked to get some dinner. "Do you want some Kagome?"

"No thank you. I'm not feeling well I think I will just go to sleep." That brought Inu-Yasha's attention from its plate. 

"But Kagome even though you may be ill you should still eat something." Sango tried to reason.

"Lady Sango is right you shouldn't skip a meal it will just make you feel worse." Miroku tried to reason as well.

"Please Kagome, Please eat." Inu-Yasha begged. Kagome looked at him in the eye as if she was searching his soul. She saw the worry and concern in his eyes.

"Ok…but not a lot." She answered still lost in his eyes. She got up and sat next to him when her food was passed to her. Every one ate in silence Inu-Yasha was done first. Then Kagome, then Sango, then Miroku. Kagome laid down her sleeping bag and closed her eyes. Sango and Miroku were talking around the fire. Inu-Yasha walked over to Kagome and sat against the tree beside her.

"Kagome are you ok?" Inu-Yasha asked quietly.

"Yes. I just feel like crap is all." Kagome smiled and Inu-Yasha smiled back. Kagome loved it when he smiled his rare smile. He then grabbed her hand and held it tight.

"After some rest you should feel better in the morning if you don't see a difference after tomorrow we will head back to Kaede's ok?" Inu-Yasha asked.

"O…k…." she said in a yawn. "Good night Inu-Yasha."

"Good Night Kagome.", He then said the rest for no one but himself to here. "My love."


	2. Huh?

What in The Seven Hells Is Going On!

~~~~~~~~~~___________~~~~~~~~~~____________~~~~~~~~~~~___________

Chapter 2: Huh?

__________~~~~~~~~~~~___________~~~~~~~~~~~____________~~~~~~~~~~~

The sun rose over the tree line upon four companions. A girl wearing odd clothing and a dog hanyou. The girl rapped up in some sort of bag and the hanyou leaning against at tree holding her hand. Across their camp was a demon exterminator and monk the demon exterminator had her head on his shoulder and the monk had his head on hers. All of them were in a deep sleep.

Kagome woke up with a terrible pain all over her body. It was just like last night but 10 times worse. She sat up and looked around camp she saw Miroku and Sango in a …compromising position. 'I can't wait till Sango wakes up.' She thought. She started to stand up but was then pulled back down by her hand. She looked to see Inu-Yasha fast asleep holding on tightly to her hand. She smiled at this. He looks so calm when he is asleep. His eyes then opened slowly.

"Kagome?" he asked softly. 

"Yep." She answered sheepishly with a slight blush on her cheeks.

"I… Uh … I… Um… Are you feeling any better?" He said sharply letting go of her hand.

"Uh… A little bit." She didn't want to lye but she didn't want anyone to make a deal about it. It would blow over soon any way right.

"Good! Then we can get on with jewel hunting," he said enthusiastically.

"Inu-Yasha, the others are asleep. You don't have to pretend." Kagome said knowingly.

"Wha- what do you mean?" Inu-Yasha asked hesitantly. And with that Kagome leaned forward and kissed square on the lips. At first he was surprised and shocked but before he knew it he was kissing back. He licked her lips begging for entrance. She was nervous at first but then she opened her lips giving into his pleads. She relaxed in pleasure as their tongues played with each other's. Kagome was the first to pull back she then opened her eyes to see amber ones looking back at hers he opened his mouth to speak but she silenced him with her hand over his lips.

" Shhhh. Don't speak. Look." She then pointed to Miroku and Sango. He snickered as he saw their position.

"Want to wake them up?" He asked with a smirk on his face.

"Sure. I can't wait to see Sango's face." She snickered at the idea. They walked so that they were right in front of them. "Now just stare at them." 

"Ok." And with that they both stared hard at the couple in front of them. Soon after Sango woke up with the feeling she was being watched she opened her eyes and saw Inu-Yasha and Kagome staring at her that was when she noticed there was some one next to her she turned her head and saw black and purple? She pulled her head back and looked at her culprit. 

"MIROKU!!!" Sango screamed. Miroku's eyes shot open.

"Oh no." Miroku muttered right before he was knocked back unconscious with Sango's boomerang. By now Inu-Yasha was on the floor laughing and holding Kagome to his chest. Sango stood their blushing and glaring at them. As the laughing died down Kagome got up.

"So, who wants breakfast?"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~___________________~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_____________________~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_________________~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Hours had past Miroku was awake and they were looking for more jewel shards. Kagome's eyes were burning horribly she was having a hard time keeping her denial. She had a feeling Sango and Inu-Yasha were in on her. But Miroku seemed to be on his own little planet. She had a horrible headache her ears were ringing, and she was in all over pain. They came to a clearing and everyone stopped to take a short breath.

Kagome felt the pain all in her body but suddenly the pain turned into a comforting warmth. Her eyes flashed an amber color. She looked out across the clearing.

She then saw a demon it had an arrow and was aiming it right at…at Sango! 

"Sango! Sango!" she whispered trying to warn her.

"What is it?" Sango asked in confusion of her out burst. Kagome looked out to the demon as he let the arrow fly Kagome's eyes turned amber red. She ran and pushed Sango out of the way the arrow hit Kagome instead and she was pined to the tree. She pulled out the arrow and fell to the ground. The others were standing in shock and confusion. Kagome stood up from the ground. A large pink orb formed in her hand and she threw it at the demon across the clearing. The orb formed a large explosion, dirt was flying everywhere. When it all cleared down the demon was standing in front of a deep crater. The demon ran up to Kagome and caressed her cheek.

"Why aren't you a pretty one?" The demon snickered. Kagome pushed The demon back and punched him in the face he flew back a good 20 feet she ran up to him. The demon then sent multiple attacks her way she dodged each one easily. She grabbed him by the collar of his shirt her human finger nails transformed into claws and she dug them into his stomach when she pulled her hand out there was 3 jewel shards they turned from a black purple to a light pure violet. She put them around her neck and backed up to her companion she threw one more orb and the demon was blown to 1,000,000 pieces. She smiled at her friends as her eyes turned to a regular amber color. She then felt a gross feeling in her stomach then she leaned over and threw up about 5 gallons of blood. All of her companions gasped and ran to her. She smiled and then fainted Inu-Yasha caught her as she fell he picked her up bridal style.

"What in the seven hells is going on!"? Inu-Yasha yelled in confusion. "Come on we are going to Kaede's." Inu-Yasha ran as fast as he could what was going on he wanted answers, NOW!! What was going on with HIS Kagome!?

"Excuse me." They were stopped by a tall man he was a full dog demon. Inu-Yasha didn't look up. "Sorry! But I don't have time for a battle right now!"

"I have not come here to fight." The demon said calmly.

"Huh? Who are you?" Inu-Yasha asked curiously.

"I am Takahashi (sorry couldn't think of a name) Lord of the Southern Lands. I am Kagome's father. It has been much too long Inu-Yasha.

"Takahashi?" Inu-Yasha yelled happily. "Wait you aren't Kagome's Father!" 

"Don't tell me you do not smell me in her." He said knowingly.

"No Way!"

"Look, we need to get her somewhere fast! I'm coming with you. I will explain everything."

"Feh, Fine." Inu-Yasha replied and they ran all ran to Kaede's.


	3. To Keade's We Go!

**What In The Seven Hells Is Going On!!!**

**_________________~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_________________~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**Chapter 3: To Keade's we Go**

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~__________________~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~__________________**

**By the time they where almost to Keade's Hut Kagome was very pale. Her hair was about 2feet longer then it was the night before and you could see silver streaks starting to appear at the root she was still unconscious. The rest of the group was starting to worry. Inu-Yasha was holding on as tightly as he possibly could without crushing her weak and frail body. Takahashi was behind him and in the back was Sango and Miroku on Killala.**

**" Do you think Kagome will be alright?" Sango asked worriedly. "What is wrong with her I  have never seen or ever even heard of this happening. And I don't what I'll do if something hap-"  Sago was cut off when Miroku slowly wrapped his arms around her waist, held her close and whispered in her ear. "She'll be fine, Inu-Yasha wont let anything happen to her." "But-" "Shhhh. She'll be fine." Sango rested her case and laid back into the comforting arms of the houshi. Usually she would never trust him enough to let him do this but she knew in his heart he could never feel her up when such a horrible experience is happening to their friend so she just relaxed for now.**

**When they got to Keade's hut they all slowed to a fast walk they. Inu-Yasha was about 10 yards from the door when-. "Sesshomaru! "What are doing here?!" Shippo hearing Inu-Yasha's loud booming voice. Stuck his head out the door only to see Sesshomaru's backside. He turned around and ran back to the back of the hut. "I have come for the event." Sesshomaru answered with his usual poker face. "What event? Get out of my way!" Inu-Yasha yelled. Sesshomaru jumped forward landing directly infront of him. "The event of a powerful demon coming back into our midst." Sesshomaru brushed a few straight hairs out of Kagome's face. But stopped when he heard his brother's low growl. "Why would you come and meet us here!"  Inu-Yasha growled. I may not like you or any of your other companions. But I hold high respect for Kagome, her power and her stubbornness. Now lets get moving." Inu-Yasha ignored the end of the statement and hurried inside.  "Kneaded!" Inu-Yasha yelled. "Tis what is wrong child?" Keade asked as she came in from behind them when she came to Kagome she gave a small gasp. She then took a small breath and started to take control. "Inu-Yasha, put Kagome on the futon. Sango go down to the river and get some water. Miroku go get some fire wood , and you too just sit over there I'll get to you later."  With that Keade went over to a shelf and grabbed a few herbs. Inu-Yasha sat by Kagome's head and started to gently run his hand through her hair.  He took his other hand and felt her forehead her tempature was going haywire. One second she would be burning another frozen. "Ok, what is going on?" Inu-Yasha  asked angrily. Keade put a few herbs in a small bowl and put them next to Kagome. Sango then came in from out side with the water. Keade  took the water bucket from her hands and put a few rags in it. "Inu-Yasha I want you to-." "I know what to do." Inu-Yasha snapped . He grabbed  one of the rags out of the water and dabbed it on her forehead. Keade shook her head then passed him a small bowl. "Give her this." Inu-Yasha put the rag back in the bucket and took the bowl. He lifted her head, beck and part of her lower back and  put the bowl up to her lips but then pulled the bowl back. "Wait, what is this?" Keade at that point rolled her eyes. "It shall work as a pain killer." And with that he put the bowl down her throught and gently poured it down her throught.  He put the bowl down and grabbed another rag and started to dap it on her head again. "So, Takahashi what in the seven hells it going on?"**


	4. Kissing!

**What In The Seven Hells Is Going On!!!**

_________________~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_________________~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Chapter 4: Kissing**

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~__________________~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~__________________**

**Darkness fell. Takahashi, Sesshomaru, Shippo, Miroku and Sango were sleeping against the wall. Keade was sleeping in her room (the next room). And Inu-Yasha was sitting on the opposite wall of the others. Kagome asleep in his lap. He couldn't sleep for one reason he was watching out for the others. For 2 he was watching out for Kagome and for three he had way to much on his mind. He knew everything; Kagome was a demon the daughter of the southern lands. The one person he loves more then life itself is a hanyou just like him what are the odds of that. He was told that If Kagome woke up to tell her everything. But he didn't know how he would do it ' oh hey kagome you're a hanyou princess of the southern lands' yeah she would take that well. For now I guess I'll just-. "Inu-Yasha?" a weak voice asked so quietly as only someone with demonic blood could hear. He looked down and there was Kagome looking straight into his eyes. You could tell she was still weak. She was still transforming. "Inu-Yasha what happened?" Kagome asked quietly. He didn't know what to say he couldn't tell her she was a demon yet. He just couldn't. He would have to wait till later. "Don't worry about it. Just get some rest." He said quietly. Sango woke up hearing voices (demon exterminator instincts)she opened her eyes and heard Inu-Yasha and Kagome GETTING ALONG!!! She looked to her left and there was Miroku he was asleep. She tapped him on the shoulder he jumped and snapped his head in her direction. She put her hand over his mouth and gestured in Inu-Yasha and Kagome's direction. "Thank you." Kagome said with a weak smile on her face. This through Inu-Yasha off track. "What?" "Thank you, I don't know what happened but you are hear now and that is all that matters thank you." Inu-Yasha started to turn a slight pink. He looked into her eyes were he got lost. Before he knew it they were kissing just like before. "It is about time" Sango and Miroku both whispered to each other and with that Sango closed her eyes to go back to sleep. But then she remembered. She opened her eyes to see the couples still kissing and the monk still watching he hit him hard in the back of the head and returned back to peaceful dreaming. Takahashi woke up in deep night. He sensed something was going on. He opened his eyes and saw Inu-Yasha and his daughter, Kagome…. KISSING! His eyes grew wide with surprise. He knew they were not "Mated" but seriously she is only just turned 18 which wile in this time it may be quite late to get a mate. In her time it is way to early he just didn't feel comfortable with this it wasn't his choice not really. It was her choice and as unhappy with the decision as he was he would just have to live with it. What was he saying he knew that Kagome and Inu-Yasha were destined to be together it was in the scriptures. But he couldn't tell them that. And with that he went to sleep. Sesshomaru woke up in the darkness of night. He always woke up at this time to check for demons and make sure Rin was all right. He missed Rin even if he would not admit it he thought of her as a daughter. Well any way he opened his eyes and saw Kagome and his stupid little brother kissing. He rolled his eyes 'couldn't he do this in a more private place'. Kagome slowly pulled back from the kiss and looked into Inu-Yasha's amber eyes she smiled a loving smile and before she could say any thing she fell out of consciousness. Inu-Yasha at first worried about this just took her in his arms, brought her to his chest and fell into a deep slumber himself.**


	5. WHAT!

**What In The Seven Hells Is Going On!!!**

_________________~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_________________~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~ 

**Chapter 5: WHAT?!**

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~__________________~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~___________ _______**

Dawn broke and everyone was up Miroku and Sango were making breakfast with Keade. Shippo was playing with Kirara and the village kids showing off his Kitsune abilities it always seemed they never got over how cool they were. Sesshomaru and Takahashi were in a conversation of there past. Inu-Yasha and Kagome were still asleep. That was until Kagome's eyes turned into slits amber brown showing through. She blinked a few times taking in her surroundings she looked up into Inu-Yasha's sleeping face she smiled remembering the event from that night they had kissed now twice and they hadn't said anything about their new relationship to each other. She picked her hand from around his neck and gently caressed his cheek with her hand careful about her claws…………..(crickets chirping)…………………………. "CLAWS!" at this line did not only Inuyasha violently awaken from his peaceful slumber but it also made everyone in the entire village jump. "What The Hell!?" it took inuyasha a little bit to get up and figure out what was going on. He jumped up and took Kagome to his chest. "Shhhhhhh. Its okay its okay…I'll explain." But Kagome wasn't up for anything at the moment and ripped away from his grip. "What do you mean shhhhhh? I'll explain!  I have claws dammit!" With Kagome's yelling everyone rushed into the hut. "Kagome… That isn't all that has change-"Inuyasha was cut off with Kagome "What do you mean that is." Suddenly something dawned upon her the only people she knew who had claws were Inuyasha and Shippo… demon which could only mean (Gasp) but they don't only have claws they have… she felt for fangs (gasp) … her hands flew up to her head and felt for her ears they weren't there. Inuyasha gave her a sympathetic look and took her hands to the top of her head to feel two triangular dog ears on top of her head, "Ahhh!" She yelped and jumped back 20-30 feet. Then  A man she didn't seem to remember came infront of her "You are a demonic princess of the Southern Lands… Do not be alarmed." "What?" She jumped up "What do you mean demonic princess and who the hell do you think you are for coming up in my face and saying such." It was then that she didn't remember being this tall or this muscular or this energetic like she could get up and run for miles but back on subject. "Kagome, I am your father." He said slowly. And Kagome started to laugh catching everyone off guard. "Ok, you are insain because I already have had four dad's three dying right infront of me so I know you are not one of them. I saw my birth father dye when I was five years old then another when I was nine another when I was eleven and then one more when I  was thirteen. I don't think there is anymore room on that list. Sorry. Besides if you were really my birth father my mother would have told me unless it could of hurt me." Suddenly that fact dawned upon her.  "Ok, I am going to go on a walk I'll be… I'll be… Bye!" she said and before anyone could follow she zoomed off with her demonic speed. 

Inuyasha was going to follow her but Takahashi held her back. Give her time Inuyasha she will need it.


	6. Brotherly Love?

First of all I would like to thank my reviewers. I have 2! Which unfortunately it isn't a lot but as long as people read and enjoy what I write I will continue. 

Disclaimer! I don't own anyone off the TV show Inuyasha! (as much as I wish I did!)

Now back to the story!

**What In The Seven Hells Is Going On!!!**

_________________~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_________________~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~ 

**Chapter 6: Brotherly Love? **

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~__________________~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~___________ _______ 

Kagome ran through the woods as fast as she possibly could! She was so confused her brain wasn't working correctly or something she couldn't think, the only thing she could do was… run.

She finally stopped by a river probably about 20 miles away it had only taken about 5 minutes (that is just an example of how fast she is!) she stopped while panting heavily and leaned on a tree catching her breath she looked into the slow moving current of the river water she could see he reflection in the water blurry but it was still visible.

How can this happen? I'm a demon? I'm a Princess? My father is in the Past? How is that possible I am from the future?

A thousand questions burned in Kagome's mind. Until a scream was heard from above. She instinctively jumped up ready for what was coming. What she didn't expect was to see a girl she looked about three years younger falling from the sky. She was about to ready herself below her when something came when she was about 15 feet of the ground swooped her up and set her down about 5 yards away from her.

"Who are you?" It appeared to be a young man he looked about 1 year younger than Kagome maybe to at most. He held the girl close to his chest in a possessive fashion.

"Kagome." She said in a low voice full of confusion and bleakness.( I really don't know what bleak really means and I am way to lazy to look it up so if this word doesn't fit don't get mad!

"KAGOME?!" the man yelled in surprise he ran to her and set the girl on the ground next to them then hugged her roughly. "Hey sis!"

Kagome was about to but in when she saw some familiar features on this man as the man back at camp saying he was her father. She was about to make a comment when they herd a shrill screech of bird demon and swoop down and slash 'Kagome's brother'. He jumped away from Kagome and started to fight the demon. "Don't worry Kag! I'll kill the demon with your newly remade powers you are not is strong as I!"

"If you are my brother who is this gesturing to the girl at her feet who she was trying to awaken.

"She is your sister!" He yelled from battle where he was clearly loosing. 

Ok now I really need to talk to Takahashi! Kagome looked back into battle "Let me help you!" She yelled

"No! You are too weak!" he said that right before he was slashed in the chest blood was pouring everywhere! "Run Kagome!" was all he could get out before he fell out of consciousness. She sighed and drew back her claws and closed her eyes and with one weak attempt she slashed her claws weakly in the direction of the demon to hear soon after a terrifying scream of pain. Kagome opened her eyes to see nothing but bird flesh and blood all over the forest floor. She then looked down and grabbed her new 'sister' and slung her over her right shoulder softly but carried her as though there was no problem. She then walked to her unconscious 'brother' and carried him in her arms being careful of his wound and started running for the village.

Stupid Brother!

When Takahashi smelt blood of his own he jumped up and walked outside the hut quickly fallowed by the others who had been awaiting Kagome's arrival back. All they could see was a blur coming straight forward none had time to grab there weapons so they just stood in ready battle stance until the blur stopped and they realized it was Kagome they sum what relaxed (realize SUMWHAT!) Everyone tried to start a conversation with her but she walked straight past them and into the hut. "Kagome we need your help in here we have wounded!"

Kaede then came up to her and looked at the man in Kagome's arms. Lay them on the futons in the back. Kagome nodded and lay them in the back.

~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~

I'll update soon !

BYE!


End file.
